Kazuhiko Yukimi
'Kazuhiko Yukimi '''is one of the main protagonists of the manga/anime series ''Nabari no Ou. He is a 27-year-old ninja and a member of the Kairoshu, as well as Yoite's guardian. In the surface world, he works as a freelance journalist. While initially working for Toujo Hattori, he later turns on him after seeing what kind of a person he really is, as well as to protect Yoite and Miharu Rokujo. He is voiced by Kenjiro Tsuda in the Japanese version of the anime and Robert McCollum in the English version. Appearance Yukimi is tall and has a muscular build. Scars can be seen in rings around both of his forearms. He has short blonde hair and often wears a black headband with varying designs on them such as a lightning bolt or clover. He has dark teal eyes with rings around the pupils. It is hypothesized by fans that this is due to some type of ninja art seeing no one else in the series has the same feature. Yukimi can be seen wearing glasses for aesthetic purposes. He wears three stud earrings on his right ear and two of the same style on the other ear. He is frequently seen wearing a brown jacket with white fur lining. In the manga and other stories which take place after chapter 50, he only has one arm (left) after losing it in a fight. His apartment is characterized by disorder, of which Gau complains in great detail about the apparent mess, sheer number of papers tacked and taped to, but not limited to, the walls, and Yukimi's "hoarding." These items include Yoite's old clothes from before his growth spurt, from when he had first been brought into Yukimi's care, and the excessive notes Yukimi's way of remembering things and keeping track of information for both his surface and hidden world jobs. Notes can also be found taped all around the inside of his car. Personality Yukimi is generally a very laid-back person, and can be quite childish and immature. However, he can also be very responsible, caring, and mature, having taken care of Yoite from a young age, and is often seen giving and being approached for advice. He often acts as Yoite's voice of reason, keeping him from killing people needlessly with the Kira technique, and therefore wasting his life force. Yukimi is also very adaptable, as evident by his decision to use a gun despite being a ninja. When a Fuuma resident questions him about this, he states that times are changing, and there will soon be a time when one can't rely on ninjitsu. Yukimi is very headstrong and impulsive, following his own desires and impulses regardless of what consequences and discouragements are thrown at him. Initially, this manifests through his love for fighting and his devotion to Hattori, as well as his tendencies to slack off on his duties to the Hidden World to work on assignments for his surface job, but gradually evolves to be directed towards Yoite and Miharu, leading him to risk sacrificing his own life for their sakes time and time again, even betraying the Grey Wolves despite the kill order he knows would be placed on his own head. Yukimi cares a great deal for his sister, despite their frequent bickering and teasing, and both are very supportive of each other and have each others backs through and through. He expresses, however, a strong desire not to impose too much on his sister and her husbands' lives, nor does he wish to take advantage of their generosity. He can be very protective of the people he cares about, and prefers to try and carry the burden of unpleasant responsibilities alone than place those burdens on the people that are important to him and place their happiness at risk. He is often perceived by other characters in the hidden world as being rather dim-witted, but is shown to be very intelligent and resourceful. Outside of the hidden world, he is also shown to be well liked and cared for by his co-workers, and they all get along well. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Ninjas Category:Fighter Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Defectors Category:Protectors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Determinators Category:Lethal Category:Reporters Category:Guardians Category:Siblings Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Relief Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mentor